Caitlyn Devine
Caitlyn Devine, later Caitlyn Komatsu, is a human bard, diplomat, politician, academic and mother. An intelligent woman who values education and the power of the spoken word, Caitlyn is extremely good at manipulating committees and political movements, and willingly works long and hard to achieve long-term goals that she feels will help the people of the world. Steadfast and fiery, she will not compromise on her ideals; a dark moment in her brief career as an adventurer leads her to fights hard to ensure that she is always in complete control of any situation she finds herself in. Caitlyn is fashionable and clean-cut, and has high expectations of herself and her family; she has never been disappointed in them. Youth Caitlyn was born and raised in Kalleandar with her parents and younger sister. She moved to Arlington at the age of 18 to study liberal arts in its academy; meanwhile, she lived in a flat with two roommates, Arthur and Bernard, or Art and Bernie as they preferred. She started working at Contract Security and Investigative Services late in her second year as a way to see more of the city she lived in. The CSIS licence ended up not only being a carte blanche for her to go wherever she pleased, as she had a habit in her youth of sticking her nose in places she wasn't strictly allowed in, but also provided her with more than enough money to cover rent and tuition. It was so lucrative in fact, that she began skipping out on classes; the worth of the degree seemed to be lessening the longer she went on, and much of what she wanted to learn was easier to find at the library than from the monotonous drone of professors. Despite barely maintaining enough attendance to not be kicked out, she still paid tuition and student fees for access to the library. After her illustrious yet brief career with CSIS working with Lucca and Victor Erzebet, Caitlyn went on to become a professional diplomat and archaeologist, putting her favours owed from the federal government to good use. She eventually finished her degree in Arlington, and worked hard to establish firmer political connections between Asanon and Yeto. She married Ryuji Komatsu after meeting him in the course of her adventuring; they soon had an unplanned but not unwanted son whom they named Shintaro. Invasion of the All Caitlyn was considered by Harlequin to be one of the most powerful people in the city when the All attacked, putting her, her husband and their son on the Gunakadeit alongside the others selected by the fey. However, she suddenly found herself once more in the presence of Dr. Cohen, the man who had threatened her life seven years ago and who she had put behind bars. The group prevented her from killing him on the spot, and even with powerful mental restraint magics placed upon him, conceptualized by her husband and executed by Harlequin, she could not trust nor feel safe in his presence. She remained with the group as they made their way to Yggdrasil Isle, and she was ascended alongside them for the sake of the plane. However, when they returned to Mesecoy presently, she decided to stay in the city with her son and Bastion, doubtful of the group's ability to make any real headway with their lack of plan, information and cohesion, though not least of all for their willingness to overlook Cohen's past actions. Caitlyn spent close to six months in Engiadina while her husband roamed the world with the others. Meanwhile, she worked closely with Professor Emmanuil Yianni, learning about the wider world and making a name for herself as a scholar of a continent long thought to be inaccessible and likely uninhabited. It was her access to old records that allowed the others to find a much-needed moon pearl and to meet Nisa Redfern, who would prove invaluable in banishing the All in the final confrontation. Worldwide Allegiances When the invasion was over, Caitlyn and her family returned to Mirilarin with the others. Within the first month after returning, she was approached by the Director and, as one of those who held a transit key and knowledge of the foreign addresses, was informed that he was destroying all of the Lightning Transit portals outside of Mirilarin in order to prevent intercontinental travel. He worried that the influx of outside influence into the small, secluded countries of Mirilarin would quickly lead to cultural loss or worse. Outwardly, she agreed to this decision; secretly, however, she had already assumed that this outcome would occur. Unbeknownst to anyone other than her family, she had made additional redundant transit portals, hidden in Engiadina so that she could keep using them. Having established herself as a scholar in her short time there, and having seen the technological advancements that these people could offer, she was unwilling to let the chance to share intellectual commodities with the foreign nation slip through her grasp. The beginnings of something larger was also stirring in her mind, but would not come to fruition until much later. The Few had no eyes in Dionisia, as the All had only invaded Mirilarin and parts of Akroum, so Caitlyn was able to teleport periodically to Engiadina without their knowledge to continue to garner fame, respect and reputation with the academics and politicians there. A few years later, when Ryuji was unilaterally declared to be the only one capable of stabilizing Duvallon after the murder of Xander, Caitlyn's diplomatic abilities were integral in helping the surrounding countryside come to peace with the newly-formed Undead Nation. Her presence as a living woman alongside Ryuji gave many of the surrounding officials and laymen a slight comfort, and her skill at communication and mediation was invaluable, to say nothing of the word-for-word instructions given to her husband to ensure that the right things were said at the right time. Though both were required in the short term, Ryuji's almost-constant presence was needed in the UN to prevent some of the more negligent, unempathetic or violent individuals from causing problems for their internal and external neighbours; in this circumstance, the Director overlooked the creation of another portal for the Komatsu's use, connecting the UN to Yeto so that they could keep easily connected and so Caitlyn wouldn't lose her job and life in Mirilarin. This portal gave Caitlyn an additional, integral foothold, as it allowed her to work in Akroum without arousing the suspicion of the Few, as she could always claim to be working for the good of Tinoco and the UN. As time passed and Caitlyn became even further integrated and accepted into powerful circles in Asanon, Yeto, Tinoco and Mesecoy, the seeds of an idea that had been planted long in the past had grown. She believed in a world where all cultures and groups could share technology and information. She believed in a united world, that could responsibly use the mass teleportation rituals that she and the others enjoyed. More then all of that though: she had seen threats. The disaster created by the All was one thing; the potential for harm by empowered people like Cohen was another. Most of all though, the Few now existed: hive-minded creatures of unprecedented power and potential. They had nearly omnipresent capabilities, and were being controlled and guided by Percival Webber, a gossiping, blackmailing, profiteering, cowardly, altogether questionable man whom Caitlyn hadn't ever liked. They could spy, collude and control like nothing else on the planet, and should they decide to wage a war, they would be a force near impossible for an unprepared world to stop. She vowed to prepare that world. Purposefully and with extreme care, Caitlyn made herself known to the highest of government powers in the four countries across the world, and in the shroud of secrecy, a coalition was formed. Transport keys were given and circles were made, linking sheltered and hidden meeting rooms and storehouses between the governments of Asanon, Yeto, Mesecoy and Tinoco. Key pieces of technology were traded, designed to be "discovered" and developed at a natural pace. Certain individuals were immigrated in disguise. Other countries were eventually approached and added to the network, all without alerting the Few to any sort of hint that this was happening, as Caitlyn warned them that they would assuredly stop them if they found out. This secret coalition, made to allow world governments the ability to communicate and prepare, giving them the ability to head off global threats, was the culmination of Caitlyn's work. Caitlyn was dedicated to her work for her whole life, and was joined by her son when he graduated from school. She lived primarily with her husband in their home in the UN, though her work took her daily to many places far and wide. She eventually died of natural causes at an old age, and her death was marked by many across the globe, though none quite so emotionally as by her husband. Category:Character